Francos Spain
{{Infobox|title = Francos Spain Francos Spain was a famous (or infamous, depending on your region) nation, having founded the New Pacific Order in The Pacific. Seen as a 'great saviour' by some, as Delegate of The Pacific he and Poskrebyshev '''(his close friend) held the largest region in NationStates for over a year. The people and government created by Francos Spain still exist today, stronger and more united than ever. Francoism, the ideology of the New Pacific Order, is named after him. Background Francos Spain was the moniker of a person who joined NationStates after hearing of it from a friend in a class. Along with his friend, Poskrebyshev , they joined the game and played from The Pacific eventually seeing the flaws of the delegates (leaders) of the region and sought to change it. After a long populous movement, on August 28, 2003 Francos Spain toppled the existing government and declaring a new age of peace in '''The Pacific. This event is now known as The August Revolution in which the effects have not been changed since that day. On September 1, 2003, Francos Spain announced the creation of the New Pacific Order and The Day of the Order was celebrated. Francos Spain ruled the NPO as dictator in a Soviet Socialist themed government with a mix of some Roman historical references. The NPO under Francos was only experienced by a handful of remaining players but he established a lasting culture and political environment that has lasted at least five years. During the reign of Francos Spain, The Pacific was in a constant state of war with internal terrorists and "defender" alliances, such as the Alliance Defense Network. Francos Spain was last active on July 14, 2004, known as The Day of the Fallen Comrade, after being forced to leave the game for personal reasons on July 15, 2004 that have not been made public yet. Poskrebyshev followed suit with leaving the game for personal reasons after several months of leading the NPO and the following People's Republic of the Pacific (which was founded on the 1st of September 2004, replacing the New Pacific Order on its one year anniversary. It was dissolved nearly two years later to be replaced once again by the New Pacific Order, which still rules The Pacific today). The reason for Franco's organization and revolution are often debated by scholars in the modern game world; most of which were not present at the time, many more who were fighting against him. It is hard for one to say why he created the NPO but it is commonly believed that he just thought he could do it better, more efficiently, and he was just having fun playing the game. Reputation Francos Spain is often praised by countless members for various reasons, although very few ever talked to him. While many during his time regarded him as evil and with ill-favor; history is written by the victors. Most of those who hold him with such high pride do so out of formal indoctrination by the New Pacific Order since he is the founder of the alliance and organization. During his time, though, he ejected thousands of nations from their homelands and crushed countless invader armies causing many to see him as a cruel leader. Interviews and public opinion of NPO members who served with Francos Spain often paint a different picture. Francos Spain was regarded for his bureaucratic methods as well as his humble nature. Often giving grand speeches, he also interacted with members of the NPO without holding his position above him. Francos Spain would normally prefer to be referred to as "Comrade" or "Delegate" and not a grandiose title. He also sought to hear the input of all NPO members making the alliance more of a participatory dictatorship by allowing the citizens of the region to say whatever they want without fear of punishment as long as it was said with the best interest of the region in mind. Francos Spain would often use the ideas and suggestions of the members to create policy, giving appropriate praise when needed. Francos Spain also established a meritocracy style system to have members gain promotions, but kept all positions equal and not allowing of abuse.Category:History Category:Delegate Category:Francos Spain